Ruston
Ruston & Hornsby, later known as Ruston, was an industrial equipment manufacturer in Lincoln, England, the company's history going back to 1840. The company is best known as a manufacturer of narrow and standard gauge diesel locomotives and also of steam shovels. Other products included cars, steam locomotives and a range of internal combustion engines, and later gas turbines. The company is now part of the Siemens group of Germany. SAM 3162.JPG SAM 3247.JPG SAM 2209.JPG Diesel Locos Ruston made many types of shunters all to a specific build. For example, Ruston designated there class names as there horsepower and there engine type, one of there classes was the 165DS, 165 hp and a diesel engine. Rustons are some of the most widespread shunters in the UK due to the diffrent types and gauges Ruston would build to. They built the Class 07, Class 97/6 and D1/3 for British Railways. * APCM Paddlesworth Quarry (W/No. 189970 of 1939 3ftIndustrial Locomotives and Railways of the South and West of England, Gordon Edgar, ISBN 978-1-4456-4920-7, W/No. 200511 of 1939 3ftIndustrial Locomotives and Railways of the South and West of England, Gordon Edgar, ISBN 978-1-4456-4920-7, W/No. 221618 of 1943 3ftIndustrial Locomotives and Railways of the South and West of England, Gordon Edgar, ISBN 978-1-4456-4920-7, W/No. 221619 of 1943 3ftIndustrial Locomotives and Railways of the South and West of England, Gordon Edgar, ISBN 978-1-4456-4920-7) * B.I.P. Chemicals, Langley Green (W/No. 319290 of 1953 165DM)http://www.svr.co.uk/MeetTheLoco.aspx?id=90 * British Sugar Corporation (Bardeny) '(W/No. 327974 of 1954 165DS)https://www.helstonrailway.co.uk/about/rolling-stock/ * '''British Sugar Corporation (Kidderminster) '(W/No. 281269 of 1956 165DM)http://www.svr.co.uk/MeetTheLoco.aspx?id=90 * 'British Sugar Corporation (King's Lynn) '(W/No. 327974 of 1954 165DS)https://www.helstonrailway.co.uk/about/rolling-stock/ * 'British Gypsum '(W/No. 418793 of 1958 165DS)http://www.southdevonrailway.co.uk/locomotives/ruston * '''British Railways Class 97 (W/No. 408493 of 1957 002, 0-4-0) * Bowater's Northfleet mill (W/No.416209 of 1957 165DE) * Burt, Boulton & Haywood (Eling Wharf) (W/No. 218044 of 1942 48DS) * Chiltern Railways (Aylesbury Depot) (No. 01509 W/No. RH468043 0-6-0DH)Rail Guide 2017 by Colin J Marsden * Corrall Ltd (W/No. 242867 of 1949, 88DSIndustrial Locomotives and Railways of the South and West of England, Gordon Edgar, ISBN 978-1-4456-4920-7) * Empire Paper mill (Greenhithe) '(W/No. 412718 of 1958 200DEIndustrial Locomotives and Railways of the South and West of England, Gordon Edgar, ISBN 978-1-4456-4920-7) * '''Hilsea Gasworks '(W/No. 463153 of 1961 88DSIndustrial Locomotives and Railways of the South and West of England, Gordon Edgar, ISBN 978-4456-4920-7http://www.brc-stockbook.co.uk/hilsea.htm) * 'ICI chemical works '(W/No. 402803 of 1956 165DE) * '''ISC Avonmouth (W/No. 200743 2ftIndustrial Locomotives and Railways of the South and West of England, Gordon Edgar, ISBN 978-1-4456-4920-7) * Lec Refrigeration (Bangor Regis) (W/No. 443642 of 1960 48DS) * Longmoor Millitary Railway (W/No. 459519 of 1961Industrial Locomotives and Railways of the South and West of England, Gordon Edgar, ISBN 978-1-4456-4920-7) * Maidenhead Brick & Tile Co. '(W/No. 195849 of 1939 2ftIndustrial Locomotives and Railways of the South and West of England, Gordon Edgar, ISBN 978-1-4456-4920-7) * '''Naburn Sewage Works '(W/No. 187105 of 1937 2ft) * '''North Devon Clay Co. Ltd (W/No. 443642 of 1960 48DSIndustrial Locomotives and Railways of the South and West of England, Gordon Edgar, ISBN 978-1-4456-4920-7, W/No. 446207 of 1961 3ftIndustrial Locomotives and Railways of the South and West of England, Gordon Edgar, ISBN 978-1-4456-4920-7, W/No. 435398 of 1959 3ftIndustrial Locomotives and Railways of the South and West of England, Gordon Edgar, ISBN 978-1-4456-4920-7) * Patent Shaft Steelworks, Wednesbury (W/No. 418596 of 1957 165DE)http://www.svr.co.uk/MeetTheLoco.aspx?id=90 * Penlee Quarry Ltd ( W/No. 175412, W/No. 177643, W/No. 200748, W/No. 213848, W/No. 229655, W/No. 229656, W/No. 246793, W/No. 287664, W/No. 375316 2ft)https://www.irsociety.co.uk/Archives/20/ARC.htmIndustrial Locomotives and Railways of the South and West of England, Gordon Edgar, ISBN 978-1-4456-4920-7 * Pollock Browns & Co. Ltd (W/No. 305310 of 1952 48DSIndustrial Locomotives and Railways of the South and West of England, Gordon Edgar, ISBN 978-1-4456-4920-7) * Redheugh Gas Works '''(W/No. 476140 of 1963) * '''Rodmell Works (Lewes) (W/No. 172892 2ftIndustrial Locomotives and Railways of the South and West of England, Gordon Edgar, ISBN 978-1-4456-4920-7, W/No. 177604 of 1936 2ftIndustrial Locomotives and Railways of the South and West of England, Gordon Edgar, ISBN 978-1-4456-4920-7) * Rowntree & Co. '''(W/No. 441934 of 1960 4wDM) * '''Royal Naval Armaments Depot, Bedenham (W/No. 414300 of 1980Industrial Locomotives and Railways of the South and West of England, Gordon Edgar, ISBN 978-1-4456-4920-7) * Shell Oil Refinery (Stanlow) '''(W/No. 319284 of 1952 165DS) * '''St. Kevern & Associated Quarries Ltd (W/No. 177643 of 1948, W/No. 183426 of 1937, W/No. 171904 of 1935, W/No. 191642 of 1938, W/No. 191643 of 1938, W/No. 229656 of 1944 2ft)https://www.irsociety.co.uk/Archives/20/ARC.htm * T. Ware Scrap Dealers (Carharrack) '''(W/No. 439041 of 1953 48DSIndustrial Locomotives and Railways of the South and West of England, Gordon Edgar, ISBN 978-1-4456-4920-7) * '''William Pike Ltd (Westbury) (W/No. 193987 of 1939) References Category:0-4-0 Category:Ruston & Hornsby Category:Ruston Category:Diesel Locos